1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus with an apparatus for protecting a movable section and a method of protecting the movable section of the electronic apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to electronic apparatus with an apparatus for protecting a movable section, such as a magnetic recording unit, which is incorporated in a movable thin main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In magnetic disk drives, a magnetic head moves over a magnetic disk rotating at high speed, without contacting the disk, to record data on and read data from the magnetic disk. While operating, the magnetic head may contact the magnetic disk when it is accelerated or receives an external force such as an impact. If this happens, the magnetic disk is damaged. Such damage develops to the periphery of the disk due to the high-speed rotation of the disk, making it impossible to use the disk normally thereafter in some cases.
Computers including an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) unit each are known. The user can turn the LCD unit to the left and the right and up and down so that he or she can see the LCD screen well. A movable section that is formed integral with the LCD unit may incorporate a magnetic disk drive. In this case the magnetic disk provided in the disk drive receives such an impact as described above, when the LCD unit is moved while the magnetic disk drive is being accessed. There is the risk of destroying the data recorded on the magnetic disk. In view of this risk, it is difficult to arrange the magnetic disk drive in the back of the LCD unit. Even if the disk drive is arranged in the movable section integral with the LCD unit, the data on the disk may be destroyed when the movable section of the computer is moved while magnetic disk drive (HDD) is being accessed. The existing technical level cannot help but provide computers that have a movable section each, which can be moved only while no power is being supplied to the computer main body. The user of the computer may operate the LCD unit, by mistake, while the HDD is being accessed, possibly damaging the HDD. To obviate such a damage, the HDD cannot be provided in the LCD unit. This restricts the design layout of the computer.
It is desired that the design layout of computers should not be limited. It is particularly so desired in the case of any computer that includes a movable section and an HDD incorporated in the movable section.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 9-16284) discloses a notebook-type personal computer having an LCD unit that can be rotated. The notebook-type personal computer includes a main body having a keyboard, and the LCD unit that displays the image represented by an image signal supplied from the main body. The personal computer further includes means configured to rotate the LCD unit in horizontal direction and an electrode section configured to keep the LCD unit electrically connected to the main body whenever the LCD unit is rotated.
The LCD unit of this notebook-type personal computer can be rotated though any desired angle to display images to the user of the computer. The main body of the computer need not be moved to enable the user to see images in the best possible manner.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2629548 discloses a protection mechanism for protecting a magnetic disk drive. The protection mechanism is designed for use in mobile terminals. The protection mechanism includes a plurality of pressure sensors and save control means. The pressure sensors are spaced apart from one another, below the magnetic disk drive provided in a mobile terminal. They cooperate to detect a displacement of the magnetic disk drive in the form of a change in the weight (pressure) of the magnetic disk, by virtue of the gyromagnetic effect of the rotating recording medium. The save control means receives detection signals output from the pressure sensors and determines, from the detection signals, that the magnetic disk has inclined. Upon determining the inclining of the disk, the save control means moves the magnetic head to a save area.
The protection mechanism detects that the user has, by mistake, inclined or dropped the mobile terminal while the mobile terminal is operating. The mechanism immediately moves the magnetic head to the save area, thus preventing damages to the magnetic disk drive.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 10-232726 discloses a desktop computer. The desktop computer includes a display, a main body and an input unit. The display is a thin one provided on the upper surface of the main body and can be inclined and moved in horizontal direction.
The desktop computer is small and light. The user can see the data displayed on the screen, not only from the front, but also from either side or the back.
Further, Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 7-130115) discloses a data-processing apparatus. The data-processing apparatus is a portable one, which includes detecting means and protection means. The detecting means detects that the acceleration of the main body of the apparatus has already exceeded a predetermined value. When the detecting means detects that the acceleration has exceeded the predetermined value, the protection means is activated to protect the main body of the data-processing apparatus.
The publication describes that, in the data-processing apparatus, the hard disk drive and the like are protected and the contents of the volatile memory can be saved if and when the user applies, by error, an abrupt vibration or an excessive impact to the mobile, thin data-processing apparatus.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 6-275002) discloses a protection device for use in hard disk drives. The protection device is designed for hard disk drives, in which a hard disk, i.e., a magnetic recording disk, is rotated and a magnetic head is moved in the radial direction of the disk to record data on, and reproduce data from, the magnetic disk. The protection device includes at least a detector and protection control means. The detector detects an external force, such as vibration or impact that is applied in the axis of the hard disk. The protection control means causes the magnetic head to stop outputting or receiving signals, in response to a signal the detector has generated. Also does the protection control means move the magnetic head from a recording/reproducing region on the hard disk.
As described in the publication, the protection device for protecting the hard disk drive is mounted in a small apparatus such as an electronic still camera and can prevent a head clash that may otherwise result from vibration or an external force.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 8-221886) discloses a data-recording apparatus. The apparatus disclosed in this publication includes a head section, a main body, a speed-detecting section, and head-withdrawing means. The head section can record and reproduce data on and from a recording medium. The main body incorporates the head section. The speed-detecting section detects the speed at which the main body moves. The head-withdrawing means moves the head section to a save area remote from the recording area of the recording medium, if the speed detected by the speed-detecting section exceeds a reference speed Vs.
As described in the publication, any recording region of the recording medium would not be damaged in the data-recording apparatus, even if the data-recording apparatus received such a great impact as it may get when it is dropped. Data can therefore be recorded as is desired.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 11-345041) discloses a notebook-type personal computer. This notebook-type personal computer includes a main body, a display unit and a keyboard. The main body incorporates CPU and peripheral devices. The display unit can be folded onto the main body. The keyboard is removably connected to the main body by a magnet.
The display unit of this notebook-type personal computer can be arranged so that the user may well see the data displayed. The keyboard of the notebook-type personal computer can be positioned so that the user may operate it well.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an electronic apparatus with an apparatus for protecting a movable section, which is not limited by the design layout of the electronic apparatus that includes an HDD incorporated in the movable section.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic apparatus with an apparatus for protecting a movable section, which is compact and hard to receive damage.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic apparatus with an apparatus for protecting a movable section, of which users can move a display unit without giving any damage.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a method of protecting the movable section of the electronic apparatus, which is for the electronic apparatus that includes an HDD incorporated in the movable section.
In order to achieve an aspect of the present invention, the present invention provides an electronic apparatus including: a base; a main body rotatably supported on the base; and a lock mechanism which prevents the main body from rotating with respect to the base, wherein the main body includes: a magnetic disk drive, wherein the magnetic disk drive includes: a magnetic head which accesses a recording medium; and a safety unit that moves the magnetic head to a save position where the magnetic head is safe in the magnetic disk drive, when the lock mechanism is unlocked.
In the electronic apparatus according to the present invention, the safety unit may move the magnetic head to start a seeking operation over the recording medium, when the lock mechanism is locked.
In the electronic apparatus according to the present invention, wherein the main body may further include a display unit.
In the electronic apparatus according to the present invention, the lock mechanism may include: a control unit which supplies a first control signal showing that the lock mechanism is unlocked to the safety unit, wherein the safety unit may supplies a first safety signal to move the magnetic head to the save position.
In the electronic apparatus according to the present invention, wherein the control unit may supply a second control signal showing that the lock mechanism is locked to the safety unit, and the safety unit may supply a second safety signal to move the magnetic head to start a seeking operation over the recording medium.
In the electronic apparatus according to the present invention, the lock mechanism may be manually operable.
In the electronic apparatus according to the present invention, the lock mechanism may further include: a first engagement section coupled to the main body; and a second engagement section coupled to the base, wherein the base may include: a switch that is manually operable wherein the switch outputs a first unlock signal to the safety unit to move the magnetic head to the save position, and outputs a second unlock signal to unlock the first engagement section or the second engagement section from the main body or the base, when the lock mechanism is unlocked.
In the electronic apparatus according to the present invention, the switch may output a first lock signal to the safety unit to move the magnetic head to start a seeking operation over the recording medium, and may output a second lock signal to lock the first engagement section or the second engagement section to the main body or the base, when the lock mechanism is locked.
In the electronic apparatus according to the present invention, the first and second lock signals may be off-signals.
In order to achieve another aspect of the present invention, the present invention provides a method of protecting a movable section, including the steps of: (a) detecting whether or not a main body is unlocked from a base of an electronic apparatus which includes: the base; and the main body movable with respect to the base, wherein the main body includes: a display unit; and a magnetic disk drive, wherein the magnetic disk drive includes: a magnetic head; and a recording medium; (b) suspending a seeking operation of the magnetic head over the recording medium, when the main body is unlocked from the base; and (c) moving the magnetic head to a save position where the magnetic head is safe in the magnetic disk drive.
In the method of protecting a movable section according to the present invention, the (a) detecting step includes the steps of: (d) generating automatically a first control signal when the main body is unlocked from the base; and (e) sending the first control signal to the magnetic disk drive, wherein the (b) suspending step suspends the seeking operation based on the first control signal.
In the method of protecting a movable section according to the present invention, the method further includes the steps of: (f) detecting whether or not the magnetic head lies in the save position, when the main body is locked to the base; (g) moving the magnetic head over the recording medium when the magnetic head lies in the save position; and (h) starting a seeking operation of the magnetic head.
In the method of protecting a movable section according to the present invention, the (f) detecting step includes the steps of: (i) generating automatically a second control signal when the main body is locked to the base; and (j) sending the second control signal to the magnetic disk drive, wherein the (g) moving step moves the magnetic head over the recording medium based on the second control signal.
In the method of protecting a movable section according to the present invention, the (a) detecting step includes the steps of: (k) generating automatically an unlock signal when the main body is unlocked from the base by turning on a switch; and (l) sending the unlock signal to the magnetic disk drive, wherein the (b) suspending step suspends the seeking operation based on the unlock signal, and the base includes the switch.
In the method of protecting a movable section according to the present invention, the (f) detecting step includes the steps of: (m) generating automatically a unlock signal when the main body is locked to the base by turning off the switch; and (n) sending the unlock signal to the magnetic disk drive, wherein the (g) moving step moves the magnetic head over the recording medium based on the unlock signal.
In the method of protecting a movable section according to the present invention, the (g) moving step includes the step of: (o) letting a predetermined time elapse after the main body is locked to the base.